Corran Horn
Corran Horn byl lidský muž z Corellie citlivý v Síle. Původně sloužil jako vyšetřovatel CorSecu, později jako pilot v eskadře Rogue, Novorepublikový hrdina a mistr Jedi v Novém řádu Jedi. Narodil se Nyche a Valinovi Hornovým na Corellii. Ve svém mládí ani netušil, že jeho dědeček Nejaa Halcyon byl mistr Jedi. Následoval vzor svého otce a nastoupil do corellianských bezpečnostních sil. Účastnil se konfliktu s Kirtanem Loorem, imperiálním důstojníkem, na jejíž konci uprchl z Corellie, aby se vyhl zatčení. Horn strávil více než rok na Garqi ve vnějším okraji, ostatní si mysleli že je mrtvý. Poté se ale vrátil a přidal se k Nové republice. V roce 6 PBY se připojil k eskadře Rogue. Podílel se na osvobození Coruscant, při němž byl ovšem zatčen a uvězněn v nechvalně proslulé věznici Lusankya, kde se musel bránit Ysanne Isard, která mu chtěla vymýt mozek, a stal se prvním člověkem, kterému se odtamtud podařilo utéct. Po návratu do Nové republiky byl oslavován jako hrdina, ale politici mu sdělili, že z diplomatických důvodů nedovolí Isard pronásledovat. V průběhu Bactové války se oženil s Mirax Terrik, svou životní láskou a dcerou otcova největšího rivala Boostera Terrika. Horn se vrátil do eskadry a spolu se svou manželkou pomáhal svrhnout válečného lorda Zsinje a velkoadmirála Thrawna. Když byla jeho manželka v roce 11 PBY unesena, Horn si uvědomil, že jediný způsob, jak ji zachránit, je stát se Jediem. Trénoval na nově založeném praxeu Luka Skywalkera a poté se mu povedlo Mirax najít a zachránit. Do roku 19 PBY se Corran soustředil částečně na kariéru pilota a Jediho. Po dosažení míru s Imperiálním zůstatkem odstoupil z eskadry a věnoval se pouze svým jedijským povinnostem - cvičil své děti, Valina a Jysellu. Horn zastával velice důležitou roli v průběhu yuuzhanvongské války, především v roce 25 PBY, kdy v 'souboji o Ithor' porazil Shedaa Shaie, vraha blízkého Corranova přítele Elegose A'Kly. Přestože v souboji vyhrál, Vongové nedodrželi svůj slib a zaútočili na Ithor biologickými zbraněmi, které planetu téměř zničily. Mnoho lidí z toho vynilo Corrana a on byl nucen stáhnout se z popředí. Po pádu Coruscantu se opět vrátil a pomáhal objevit tajemství Zonamy Sekot. Životopis Raný život Původ Corran Horn se narodil v roce 18 PřBY Nyche a Valinovi "Halovi" Hornovi, který byl biologickým synem mistra Jedi Nejaa Halcyona, ale když byl zabit, Valin byl přijat ke strážníkovi corellianských bezpečnostních sil Rosteku Hornovi, jenž se oženil s Halcyovou manželkou a tím smazal všechny stopy, kdyby chtěl Valin najít svého pravého otce. Dětství thumb|left|180px|Corran jako teenagerCorran byl vychováván v Coronet City, hlavním městě Corellie. Jako dítě Corran často pozoroval svého otce při některých meditativních cvičeních a pokoušel se ho napodobit. Starší Horn ho tyto techniky naučil a řekl mu, že je to tajná hra a že o tom nesmí nikomu říct. Ve skutečnosti to bylo jedijské cvičení. Jeho otec a dědeček mu radili, aby se řídil jakýmikoli náznaky tušení. CorSec Bezprostředně po dokončení střední školy Horn vstoupil do corellianských bezpečnostních sil (zkráceně CorSec). Na škole vynikal a v mnoha věcech porazil i svého otce. V době, kdy byla zničena první Hvězda smrti, byl Horn na Akademii. Všechny, které se k nim dostaly, byly upravené tak, aby to vypadalo, že celé povstání je naprosto kruté a tyranské hnutí. Corran, který těmto informacím věřil, byl přesvědčen, že Han Solo je skvrnou na cti Corellie a těšil se, až se ho bude snažit dopadnout. Později v roce 2 PBY měla Corranova matka vážnou nehodu s landspídrem, který řídil opilý řidič. Horn a jeho otec ihned spěchali do nemocnice, kde jim řekla, že ví, že se její život chýlí ke konci. Po její smrti Corran a Hal dlouho truchlili a oplakávali ji. Život se ztrátou Zhruba rok po chycení Zekky Thynea, v roce 3 PBY, byl Horn přeložen do oddělení kontroly pašování, kde spolupracoval s Iellou Wessiri a astromechanickým droidem, kterému říkal Hvízdal. Asi šest měsíců po přeložení byli Horn a jeho otec posláni na misi, se kterou už od začátku byly problémy. Hal se setkal se dvěma muži, zatímco Corran ho z dálky sledoval jako záloha. Zpočátku šlo vše dobře, starší Horn se choval nepodezřele a uvolněně si povídal s muži u stolu, poté však do místnosti vstoupil nájemný lovec Bossk, který zcela rozstřílel kóji, ve které seděl Hal a jeho dva společníci. Corran vyběhl ze svého úkrytu a držel svého otce v náruči, když umíral. Po jeho smrti se stal emocionálně zmítaný, přestože mu Gil a Iella pomáhali. Po zbytek času v CorSecu si našel pouze jednu přítelkyni, která ho však po šesti měsících opustila. Nedlouho poté Corran Bosska našel a zatkl ho, Kirtan Loor ho však propustil a tvrdil, že Trandoshan měl nedostatek manuální zručnosti, takže za Halovu smrt vlastně nemohl. Horn zuřil a začal Loora absolutně nenávidět – domníval se, že by mohl mít dokonce prsty v Halově smrti. Eskadra Rogue Nováček v Eskadře thumb|Corran jako člen eskadry RogueV roce 6 PBY se Horn snažil dostat na pozici pilota v eskadře Rogue, kterou reorganizoval Wedge Antilles. Několik měsíců spolu s ostatními kandidáty trénoval na simulátorech na základně na Foloru, kde se seznámil se svým budoucím dlouholetým spolubydlícím Oorylem Qryggem. Vzhledem k tomu, že pracoval jako člen bezpečnostních sil, nebyl zvyklý důvěřovat ostatním, a tak se stranil zbytku pilotů. Po simulaci byl osloven pilotem, který letěl v TIE, ovšem nebyl to komandér Antilles, jak si mysleli. Poblahopřál Corranovi za výsledek, odešel a nechal Horna ohromeného jeho schopnosti, přemýšlet o jeho totožnosti. Ve skutečnosti to byl Tycho Celchu, bývalý pilot eskadry Rogue, kterého Antilles vyslal speciálně proti Hornovi, protže nikdo jiný nebyl o tolik lepší než Corran. Nakonec se ukázalo, že Corellian byl ze všech kandidátů nejlepší. Když se tréninkové simulace blížily ke konci, Corran letěl spolu s Nawarou Venem, Oorylem Qryggem a Rhysati Ynr poslední scénář – Redemption, kde se on a jeho spoluletci snažili chránit fregatu Redemption, zatímco byli ohrožováni korvetou Korolev. Po skončení stimulací šel Horn provést údržbu svého X-wingu, kde ho oslovila další kandidátka Lujayne Forge. Všimla si, že se drží bokem od ostatních a straní se společných setkání. Také ho obvinila z předsudků o jejím původu, o nichž si myslela, že k ní chová, protože pocházela z Kessel, planety, kam CorSec většinou posílal ty nejnenapravitelnější kriminálníky. Vysvětlil jí, že je těžké zase začít věřit ostatním, když strávil několik měsíců sám na Garqi, ale když ho pozvala, aby se přidal k ní ostatním pilotům v kantýně, neodmítl a přidal se k nim. Omluvil se jí za své předsudky a ona mu pomohla s údržbou jeho stíhačky a nechala si u něj laskavost. Krátce poté dostal rozkaz, aby se hlásil v hlavní místnosti letky na brífinku, kde mu řekli, že byl vybrán jako pilot do eskadry Rogue. Také se dozvěděl, že záhadný pilot, se kterým se potkal u simulátorů, byl kapitán Tycho Celchu. Horn dostal označení Rogue Devět a Ooryl Qrygg, Rogue Deset, byl jeho wingman. Další den letěl Corran a zbytek Rogueů ke kaňonu na Foloru, kde měli střílet na cvičné cíle. Horn letěl jako první a - podle Antillesových slov - dosáhl skvělého skóre. Jakmile skončil svůj let, vypravil se zpátky na základnu, kde čekal na ostatní piloty. Když jeden po druhém přilétali a oznamovali mu své výsledky, překvapeně zjistil, že všichni byli lepší než on. Horn byl v rozpacích, protože věděl, že není nejhorší pilot z eskadry. Nedlouho poté si uvědomil, že Antilles nařídil Hvízdalovi, aby informace a údaje z Corranova letu poslal ostatním, díky čemuž dosáhli lepšího skóre. Horn zuřil a cítil se poražený a podvedený. Když Antilles a Celchu přiletěli do hangáru, Horn byl na velícího důstojníka rozzlobený a požadoval vysvětlení, proč to udělal. Wedge ho poučil, že jeho skóre bylo nepodstatné – důležité bylo, aby se naučil, že není o nic důležitější, než ostatní piloti z letky. Corran poznal, že Antilles měl pravdu, stejně jako Lujayne viděl jeho špatné vlastnosti a našel si způsob, jak mu je ukázat. Rogueové pokračovali ve výcviku. Při jedné z tréninkových misí letěli proti eskadrám generála Salma. Přestože bombardéry měly tvrdou přesilu, Rogueům se podařilo zničit většinu jejich protivníků . Po měsíci se piloti začali trénovat v astronavigaci. Corran byl povýšen na poručíka a bylo mu svěřeno velení třetí letky, která zahrnovala ho, Ooryla, Lujayne a Andoorni Hui. Když přistáli na Talasee a Horn vylezl z X-wingu, zjistil, že loď, která ho přivezla, byla Pulsar Skate, jejíž kapitánkou byla Mirax Terrik, dcera Boostera Terrika, největšího nepřítele Corranova otce. Měli na sebe velmi negativní postoj, a tak je Wedge, který znal Mirax už od dětství, musel uklidnit. Řekl jim, že ani jeden z nich není jejich otec a že jejich spor se jich netýká. Než Antilles odešel, zeptal se ho Horn, proč mu Celchu poslal údaje o TIE Fighterech, aby je sestřelil, když to klidně mohl udělat sám. Wedge mu vysvětli, že Tychova loď, Forbidden ''nemá lasery ani protonová torpéda, která by mohl použít. Corran si vzpomněl, že na Foloru viděl Tycha, když ho odváděla důstojnice obranných služeb, a řekl o tom Wedgovi. Ten mu řekl, aby se na to zeptal Tycha a ne ho. Také mu řekl, že si myslí, že on a Mirax by spolu - podle něj - mohli docela dobře vycházet. První mise Piloti se vrátili na základnu na Talaseu, kde slavili své vítězství. Bror Jace se začal smát teprve šestnáctiletému Gavinovi, který nesestřil ani jednu nepřátelskou stíhačku. Ostatní piloti se z legrace rozhodli dát mu trest a vyslali Nawaru Vena, aby se dohodl s Antillesem a Celchuem jaký trest by to měl být. Tycho navrhl, aby byl Darklighter přidělen k nejlepšímu pilotovi z letky, aby se od něj mohl učit. Ostatní s tím souhlasili. Předpokladalo se, že nejlepší pilot je Corran, avšak Bror Jace tvrdil, že je nejlepší on, kdyby se sestřely počítaly na procenta. Horn nabídl Jaceovi, že budou počítat sestřely, ale že polovinu svých započítá Gavinovi, takže mladík už nebyl nejhorší. Napadení základny Jednou v noci se Horn probudil s pocitem zvláštní stísněnosti. On a Ooryl spali v odlehlé, špatně udržované chatě, protože jejich ubikace na základně byla poničena vichřicí. Corran se krčil u dveří, když do místnosti vešel stormtrooper. Neozbrojený pilot ho zabil jeho vlastní zbraní. Zjistil, že skupina Imperiálů se dostala na jejich základnu, zabila stráž a umístila po celém areálu obývaném členy eskadry výbušniny. Když se tiše plížil k základně, potkal Ooryla, který také narazil na stormtroopery. Po cestě k hlavní budově dvojice zabila ještě dalšího vojáka a Horn si vzal jeho brnění. Když mohli Horn a Darklighter vylézt z nádrží s bactou, už na ně čekal Antilles, který byl rád, že přežili, a řekl jim, že Lujayne Forge byla během útoku zabita ve spánku. Corran se účastnil jejího pohřbu. Rogueové doprovázeli Salmovu eskadru Obránců při letu na imperiální základnu. Jelikož ale třetí skupina, v níž byl i Corran, ztratila dva piloty (Lujayne a Andoorni) byli přiděleni k doprovodné letce, která měla za úkol pouze vyčištění. Salm plán odmítl, ale Horn pokračoval tak jako tak. Torpéda navedená na jeho signál úspěšně Lancer ''zničila, ale dvě pozdě vypálená ''Lancer ''minula a blížila se ke Corranově stíhačce. Naštěstí Hvízdal včas vypl naváděcí maják, a tak Horna zachránil před smrtí Navzdory úspěšnému zničení Lanceru, zůstal generál Solm rozzlobený, že Horn neuposlechl jeho příkaz. Horn byl uvězněn ve své kajutě a hrozil mu válečný soud. V jeho provizorním "vězení" ho však mohli navštívit jeho přátelé. Jedním z nich byla i Erisi, která mu řekla, že se cítí nesmírně vděčná za zničení Lanceru, protože si myslela, že tuhle bitvu nepřežije. Snažila se Corrana svést, ale on odmítl její romantické předehry a vysvětlil jí, že se jedná o přetrvávající emoce z bitvy. Ihned po Erisině odchodu se za Corranem přišla podívat Mirax Terrik, která slyšela o jeho potížích, a donesla mu balíček s věcmi, které připomínaly Corellii, například tradiční ryshcate, který si rozdělili. Když odešla, Horn si uvědomil, že i přes nepřátelství jejich otců, se s ní cítil lépe než a kýmkoli jiným. Bitvy o Borleias Rogueové dostali úkol napadnout planetu s kódovým označením Černý měsíc, který měl být výchozím bodem při útoku na Coruscant. thumb|left|188px|První bitva o Borleias Po návratu na Noquivzor mu poručík Judder Page, jeden z vojáků, kteří byli na ''Devonianu, z vděčnosti koupil skledici lumu. Zatímco soplu mluvili, Hvízdal ohlásil, že byl za pomocí programu na sběr informací schopen určit polohu Černého měsíce - Borleias v soustavě Pyria. Horn a Page předali tyto informace Antillesovi a Salmovi, kteří od admirála Ackbara získali povolení prodalší útok. Eskadra Rogue měla zničit potrubí s přívodem energie do štítů, zatímco Page a jeho jednotky by obsadili základnu. Z bezpečností důvodů bylo pilotům řečeno, že budou útočit na jinou planetu, Corran však věděl, že se jednáo Borleias. Horn se dobrovolně přihlásil na misi, ale trval na tom, že spolu s komandérem Antillesem provede první nálet na potrubí. Večer před odletem na Borleias ho Erisi pozvala, aby se s ní vyspal. I když ji shledával velmi atraktivní, řekl jí, že si potřebuje odpočinout před misí, a tak mezi nimi k ničemu nedošlo. Když se vrátil do svého pokoje, zjistil, že jeho gandský společník Qrygg, který byl na ošetřovně kvůli ztrátě ruky, nabídl své lůžko Mirax. Ta jeho nabídku přijala, protože si myslela, že Horn bude spát s Erisi. Když jí Corran řekl, že nic takového neměl v úmyslu, viditelně se jí ulevilo, ale i tak popírala, že k Hornovi chová nějaké hlubší city než přátelství. Corrana překvapilo, jak ho tohle oznámení zranilo, ale po chvíli přišel na to, že Mirax to tvrzení tak rozhodně zapírala, protože bylo pravdě blíž, než by se jí líbilo. Povídali si a navzájem se sobě omluvili za své původní reakce na původ toho druhého. Mirax, která díky pašování dokázala poznat spoustu historických předmětů, mu řekla, že medailon, který nosil na krku jako talisman, je ve skutečnosti Jedcred, pamětní medailon udělovány corellianským Jediům při povýšení na mistra. Když se chystali jít spát, Mirax mu naznačila, že by se s ním chtěla vyspat, když se ho ptala, jestli mu je dost teplo. Horn však řekl, že je, i když mu Miraxina nabídka připadala velice lákavá. Ukázalo se, že Terrik ho pouze zkoušela a ve skutečnosti si chtěla vypůjčit jeho rezervní přikrývku. Druhý den ráno, když šli oba dva do hangáru ke stíhačkám, na sobě Mirax měla Corranovu bundu a políbila ho na tvář, což vyvolalo otázky, co spolu ti dva měli. Oba ale zatvrzele tvrdili, že jsou jen přátelé a že si jen povídali. Dobývání Coruscantu Rogueové byli převeleni na Borleias, kde další měsíc hlídali planetu. Na nové základně se Corran snažil jeho a Oorylův pokoj vybavit, jak nejlépe dokázal. Později Horn obdržel dvě špatné zprávy. Ta první byla, že byly nalezeny trosky stíhačky Brora Jace, z čehož většina pilotů usoudila, že byl při cestě na Thyferru vytažen z hyperprostoru a zabit. Druhá byla potvrzení smrti Gila Bastry s vysvětlením, že ho zabil Kirtan Loor, když se z něj snažil dostat informace ohledně Corrana a Ielly Wessiri. Důvodem nepřítomnosti komandéra Antillese na Noquivzoru bylo, že byl na jednání z Prozatímní radou, kde byla letka přidělena na Coruscant, aby se pokusila shodit jeho štíty. Nejprve však cestovali na Kessel, aby osvobodili několik členů Černého slunce, které chtěli vyložit na Imperiální centrum, aby podkopávali autoritu ředitelky Ysanne Isard. Chtěli vyjednávat s Muroth Doolem, který na kesselské doly dohlížel, tak, že za několik vězňů Nové republiky či nevinných osob, jenž nechalo zatknout Impériu ho zbaví vězně-Černého slunce. Corranovi se plán vůbec nezamlouval, a to zejména proto, že si uvědomil, že jedním z vězňů byl Zekka Thyne, který zabil Hornova otce. Corran navrhl, že by ho tam prostě nechali a upravili záznamy, že zemřel, ale Wedge zdůraznil, že je jedním z nejnenapravitelnějších členů Černého Slunce, který by škodil Isardině režimu. Corran nakonec s plánem souhlasil a eskadra Rogue vyrazila na základnu na kesselském měsíci, kde smazali informace o svém příjezdu. Horn byl součástí Wedgova vyjednávacího týmu. Oři příletu na Kessel se setkali s Kassarem a Mydou Forgeovými, Lujayninými rodiči, kteří pracovali jako instruktoři v rehabilitačním centru pro chovance. Když přišel na řadu Zekka, vzal si s sebou svou milenku, Lujayninu sestru Inyri. Když se Corran vrátil z Kessel, setkal se s Mirax na Noquivzoru, kde byla zařízena nová základna eskadry. Chtěli spolu jít na jídlo, ale Horn byl povolán do kanceláře komandéra Antillese, kde se on a Erisi dozvěděli, že byli přiděleni, aby se infintrovali na Coruscant. Oba chtěli vědět, jestli i ostatní piloti letí na Imperiální centrum, ale Wedge jim to nesměl říct, přesto však Corran předpokládal, že tomu tak bylo. Okamžitě odletěli, takže se Corran nemohl rozloučit s Mirax. Horn a Dlarit nějakou dobu trénovali chování podle svých falešných identit a poté se na palubě luxusní jachty Jewel of Charuba vydali na Coruscant. Corran ve své roli představoval telbuna, Erisiného služebníka z Kuat. Erisi se k němu - jako ke správnému telbunovi - chovala povýšeně a Corran musl poslouchat její rozkazy. Také byl nucen nosit vrstvy nepohodlného oblečení, které ho dusilo. Byl rád, když bez problémů přistáli na Coruscantu, kde byli vyzvednuti raketoplánem pilotovaným jejich kontaktem, agentkjou novorepublikové rozvědky Winter, které však říkali Rima Borealis. Další týden na Coruscantu strávili sledováním bezpečnostní situace a zdravotnických zařízení hlavní planety. Horn využil svých zkušeností z CorSecu a soustředl se na analýzu taktiky a disciplíny mstní policie a jednotek stormtrooperů. V tu chvíli uviděl Kirtana Loora, jak prochází kolem. Bál se, že by ho jeho bývalý spolupracovník mohl poznat, a tak políbil Erisi, aby skryl svou tvář. Když Loor odešel, vyvětlil jí to a omluvil se. Corran a Erisi se vrátili do svého hotelového pokoje, kde se ho Dlarit pokoušela utěšit fyzicky. Horn byl velmi pokušen, ale uvědomil si, že oni dva by nikdy nemohli mít skutečný vztah a že jejich přitežlivost byla založena více méně jen na momentálním chtíči. Corran a ostatní pokračovali v přípravách na vyřazení coruscantských štítů. Během té doby ho oslovil Gavin Darklighter, který k němu vzhlížel jako k rádci, a poprosil ho, aby mu řekl něco o problematice mezidruhových vztahů. Corrana nenapadlo, proč to chce Gavin vědět, než si vzpomněl, že mladíka přitahuje bothanka Asyr Sei'lar. Horn mu vysvětlil, že vztahy mezi různými rasami nemusejí být pro každého to pravé, ale v případě, že se jedná o opravdovou lásku, se dají všechny problémy nějak vyřešit. Mirax a Iella se k nim během rozhovoru připojili a Wessiri vyprávěla příběh o jeho vztahu se seloniankou Chertyl Ruluwoor. Corran se obával, že by Iellino vyprávění mohlo nějak změnit Miraxin pohled na něj, ale ona se tvářila spíš pobaveně než naštvaně. Po kontrole svého Headhunteru Corran mluvil s Mirax a řekl jí, že než přiletěli na Coruscant měl ji za zajímavou a atraktivní. Na Coruscantu viděl jak jedná pod tlakem a že to jsou vlastnosti které obdivuje a že by ji chtěl lépe poznat. Svěřila se mu, že i ona ho shledávala zajímavějším než si prvně myslela a souhlasila, když ji pozval na oslavu, až dobudou Coruscant. V zajetí Byl považován za mrtvého a posmrtně oslavován jako hrdina Nové republiky. Jeho památník byl postaven na místě jeho "smrti" a týden po noci, kdy údajně zemřel, se uskutečnil smuteční obřad na jeho počest. Na jeho památku také Roguové začali nosit zelené letecké kombinézy, protože tak vypadala Corranova, kterou si nechal, když sloužil u CorSecu. Tycho Celchu byl obviněn z jeho vraždy, protože jako jediný měl přístup ke kódům jeho Headhunteru, a byl postaven před soud. Na jeho obhajobě pracoval Nawara, jeden ze členů eskadry, proti nim stála Iella Wessiri, která se naopak snažila prokázat Tychovu vinu. Když mučení nepřineslo žádné výsledky a Isard se ho nepodařilo zlomit, poslala ho k dalším vězňům na Lusankyi. Jeden z nich, Urlor Sette, ho vzal za vůdcem rebelských vězňů, mužem, kterému říkali "Starý pán". Corran si později uvědomil, že je to legendární generál z období Klonových válek a Rebelie, Jan Dodonna. Také se stkal s Evirem Derricotem, bývalým velitelem základny na Borleiasu a vývjcem Krtosu, kterého Isard uvěznila. Horn se Dodonny vyptával na bezpečnostníé opatření na Lusankyi a okamžitě začal přemýšlet, jak by utekl. Horn strávil týden s ostatními vězni prací, při které vyráběli štěrk. Na konci tohoto týdne se rozhodl provést první pokus o útěk. Byl si vědom toho, že strážní, kteří je v dole hlídali, měli zbraně nastavené na omráčení, takže i kdyby se mu nepodařilo urpchnout hned napoprvé, mohl by získat cenné informace pro další pokus. Chtěl použít jedinou cestu, která podle něj přicházela v úvahu - pás, jenž byl pevně zabudován do země, odvážející vyrobený štěrk za ocelovou mříž. Někteří tvrdili, že za koncem pásu se nachází pec, kde se vyrábí ferobeton, ale Corran si myslel, že by se mohlo jednat o cestu ven. Naneštěstí ho však vybral jeden ze strážných vybral, protože tam byl Corran nový a voják si myslel, že by mu měli ukázat, jak to tam chodí. Strážný bez varování udeřil Corrana blastrem do hlavy. Horn na něj reflexivně hodil kbelík se štěrkem, který vojáka odhodil. Blaster, kterým Corrana praštil, spadl kousek vedle, Horn ho však nesebral, protože si uvědomil, že ostatní strážci by při neúspěšném pokusu probít se ven zabili mnoho vězňů. O chvíli později ho terfil blastrový paprsek, který ho ochromil, Corran však zůstal při vědomí. Horn byl převez na zdravotnické oddělení. Zatímco lékaři ošetřovali zraněného dozorce, Corrana nechali položeného na podlaze. Zdravé uchy měl položené na zemi a slyšel jednotku stormtrooperů, jak spořádaně pochodují po stropě místnosti pod ním. Uvědomil si, že nejpravděpodobnější vysvětlení pro to, co slyšel, je, že gravitace ve vězeňských patrech je obrácená proti patrům, kde byla posádka a vojáci. Tím by jakýkoli útěk z vězení směrem ven vedl pouze k cestě hlouběji do lusankyjského koplexu. Když ho pustili z lékařského oddělení zpátky do věznice, podělil se o své objevy s Janem a Urlorem. Celý následující týden se je snažil přesvědčit, aby mu pomohli provést pokus, kterým by potvrdil nebo vyvrátil svou teorii. Nakonec souhlasili. Nabídl jim, že kdyby našel způsob, jak se z Lusankyi dostat, mohli by utéct spolu s ním. Oba se však rozhodli zůstat. Bactová válka Měli jednu noc, než přiletělily Isardiny lodě. V tu dobu si Corran uvědomil, že Mirax miluje a že už nikdy nenajde ženu, ke které by cítil něco víc. Požádal ji o ruku a ona k jeho velké radosti souhlasila. Jedi Ztráta Mirax V době, kdy se vrátil na Coruscant, Corran přemýšlel o tom, že by si přál mít dítě. V bytě, kde s Mirax bydlel, však našel pouze zprávu od své ženy, že dostala nečekaný úkol a že bude několik dní pryč. Relativní mír V roce 13 PBY se Corranovi a Mirax narodilo první dítě, syn, kterého pojmenovali Valin po Hornově otci. Ve stejném roce se vzali Iella Wessiri a Wedge Antilles, které se Corran už dlouho snažil dát dohromady. V roce 16 PBY se Hornovým narodila dcera Jysella. Krize Caamaského dokumentu V roce 19 PBY byl Corran povýšen do hodnosti komandéra a on a Rogueové byli přiděleni ke generálu Garmu Bel Iblisovi. thumb|left|Corran a Wedge v roce 19 PBYS mírem Nové republiky a Imperiálního zůstatku odešel Corran z eskadry Rogue. Na plný úvazek se začal věnovat studiu Jedi na jedijském praxeu na Yavinu 4. V té době se dozvěděl, že Luke Skywalker a Mara Jade zasnoubili. Spolu s Mirax a Tionne a Kamem Solusarovými na Coruscant. On a Kam diskutovali s Lukem o možnosti jedijského obřadu. Horn navrhl, aby taková akce nebyla přístupná pro veřejnost; Skywalker s tím souhlasil. Corran se zúčastnil jedijského obřadu, který Kam uspořádal. Ten večer uspořádal Han Solo a Wedge Antilles rozlučku se svobodou pro Luka v kantýně U Rudého rancora, kterého se zúčastnila většina Rogueů, pašeráků a starých přátel. Oslava byla přerušena agresívním gangem swooperů, kteří však byli rychle poraženi skupinou na rozlučce. Na oficiálním obřadu sloužil jako uvaděč, byl však odvolán, když Banner Sumptor, bývalý Imperiál, varoval Talona Karrda před skupinou velkomoffů, kteří se chystali překazit svatební obřad. Yuuzhanvongská válka Mise na Bimmiel thumb|270px|Corran Horn a Ganner Rhysode na BimmieluKdyž v roce 25 PBY napadli galaxii Yuuzhan Vongové, měl Corran dočasně na starosti praxeum na Yavinu IV, protože Luke Skywalker se účastnil bojů v první linii. Poté, co Skywalker svolal setkání Jediů na Yavinu, Horn se stavěl proti návrhu Kypa Durrona agresivního a neoprávněného boje, protože v Nové republice, pod správou Borska Fey'lyi se začala šířit protijedijská nálada. Mistr Skywalker se rozhodl, aby se Jediové pokusili shromáždit co nejvíce informací o novém nepříteli a případně našli jeho slabiny. Horn byl vyslán na Bimmiel, kde xenoarcheologický tým vypadl z kontaktu z okolím, a byla možnost, že na ně zaútočili Yuuzhan Vongové. K Hornově nelibosti k němu byl přidělen Ganner Rhysode, mladší a nápadnější rytíř Jedi, který byl jedním ze zarytých stoupenců Durrona. Objev na Garqi Souboj o Ithor Corran se rozloučil s Mirax, která přenášela Ithoriany a biologické vzorky jejich rostlin pryč z planety. Evakuace měst pokračovala na celém Ithoru a Nová republika i Imperiální zůstatek čekali, kdy Vongové udeří. V té době dorazila první nepřátelská loď, která směrem k planetě vyslala raketoplán Elegose A'Kly. Elegos, senátor za Caamas, se k Vongům dobrovolně vydal, aby se pokusil porozumět jejich kultuře a zvykům a nalézt mírové řešení. Odstoupení z řádu Jedi Přestože Corran vyhrál, dohoda nebyla dodržena a veškerá média ho označovala jako 'muže, který zabil Ithor'. Sám Horn byl zoufalý, že v okamžiku, kdy Shaie zabil, se oddal pomstě a dotkl se temné strany Síly. Corran a Mirax cestovali na Corellii, kde jim Rostek Horn, Corranův dědeček, zajistil azyl. Snažili se přinutit corellianskou vládu, aby pomohla uprchlíkům z planet, které Vongové zpustošili. Osobnost a schopnosti Osobnost thumb|Corran v tradičním plášti corellianského Jediho Přestože Corran silně důvěřoval svým instinktům, při řešení problémů nikdy nezapomněl používat mozek. Tendence analyzovat situaci mu zůstala i když se stal Jedim. Corran byl velmi soutěživý a nesnášel, když ho někdo v něčem porazil. Když po útěku z Corellie strávil dlouhou dobu na Garqi, stal se z něj samotář, který důvěřoval pouze sobě, a měl velké problémy se začleňováním do kolektivu. Po přijetí do eskadry Rogue se stranil ostatních pilotů, poté se však spřátelil s Lujayne Forge a postupně i se zbytkem členů letky. Kvůli výcviku v CorSecu byl Horn velmi podezíravý vůči druhým. Corran si za svůj život prošel mnoha románky, ale většina z nich měla nešťastné nebo tragické konce. Nikdy nevěřil, že skutečný vztah může být založen jen na chtíči nebo momentálním poblouznění. Horn měl pevné vztahy se svým otcem i matkou. Když jeho rodiče zemřeli, Corran zůstal sám a ztratil vzor. Až když vstoupil do eskadry Rogue viděl svůj "morální kompas" ve Wedgovi Antillesovi a Tychu Celchuovi. Další Corranovou zálibou bylo umění. Jeho matka pomáhala v muzeu v Coronet City a tak si Horn vyvinul vztah k výtvarným dílům. Schopnosti thumb|left|194px|Corran při výrobě svého světelného mečeCorran byl schopný dostat se do stavu, ve kterém byl klidný a dokázal se lépe soustředit. V některých případech, nejčastěji v boji, dokázal vstoupit do pokročilejšího stádia, kdy se pro něj čas jako kdyby zpomalil, a on tím získal daleko lepší přehled o situaci než jeho protivník. Tuto schopnost nadále rozvíjel při jedijském výcviku pod vedením Luka Skywalkera. Stejně jako všichni Jediové z Halcyonovi pokrevní linie postrádal i Corran vyraznější telekinetické schopnosti a dalo mu velkou námahu, než posunul kámen jen o pár centimetrů. Tento nedostatek však nahrazovala jeho dovednost s myšlenkovými triky, implantací myšlenek, pocitů a obrazů do myslí ostatních, což také patřilo mezi Halcyonovi charakterové vlastnosti. Jeho další výjimečnou schopností bylo, že i ještě před výcvikem, dokázal implantovat myšlenky určitým jedincům. Aniž by věděl, ovládal tak jedijský trik pro ovládnutí mysli. Mnoho ze svých dovedností se dozvěděl na jedijském praxeu. Díky studiu se jeho smysly ještě zlepšily. Horn byl zručný při boji se světelným mečem a mnoho jedijských studentů k němu vzhlíželo jako k elitnímu bojovníkovi. Jeho schopnosti v Síle mu pomáhali při pilotování. Vztahy Chertyl Ruluwoor Asi šest měsíců po smrti Corranova otce se konalo předávání ocenění v CorSecu, jež bylo doprovázeno plesem. Každý muž z corellianských bezpečnostních sil si kupoval los, v souladu s tradicí, která vznikla, když ředitel CorSecu chtěl zajistit své dceři doprovod. Každý rok se vybrala jedna žena, která byla "výhrou" v loterii, jejíž výtěžek šel na fond vdov a sirotků. Ten rok byla "hlavní cenou" Chertyl Ruluwoor, selonianka, která byla součástí výměnného programu. Žádný z důstojníků, kteří již měli domluvené doprovody, se loterie nechtěl zúčastnit, a tak Corran, který se od smrti svého otce zdržoval mimo společnost, se rozhodl přesvědčit ostatní, aby mu prodali své losy, což zapříčinilo, že před losováním měl všechny lístky on. Všechny peníze dal do fondu a postaral se, aby byl ples pro Chertyl nezapomenutelný zážitek. Objednal limuzínu, koupil krásné květiny a vyzvedl ji. Chertyl na sobě měla nádherné šaty a šperky, což vyvolávalo závist u ostatních mužů i žen. Za tu krátkou se do sebe zamilovali a strávili spolu noc. Bohužel se ukázalo, že Corran má alergii na Chertylinu srst, takže usoudili, že jejich vztah nemá budoucnost a v dobrém se rozešli. Siolle Tinta Při jedné misi v CorSecu byl Corran přidělen jako ochrana k Siolle Tinta. Vycházeli spolu velmi dobře a sdíleli podobný názor na umění. Během tří dnů, kdy spolu byli, měli krátký, avšak vášnivý románek. Iella Wessiri thumb|left|152px|Iella a Corran v uniformách CorSecu Corran měl úzké přátelství s Iellou Wessiri, svou parťačkou z CorSecu. Byli pouze přátelé, ale při jednom incidentu v bitvě o středisko prodeje glitterstimu jí Horn zachránil život a cítil, že chce, aby byli něco víc než jen přátelé. Problém byl, že Iella byla vdaná. Zjistil, že ona k němu chová stejné city jako on k ní a téměř spolu strávili noc, byli ovšem odděleni. Corran ji poté dva dny neviděl. V tu dobu si uvědomil, že jejich vztah by měl zůstat stále stejný, protože kdyby se stali milenci, zničilo by to jejich přátelství, Iellino manželství a přišli by o schopnost logicky uvažovat. Erisi Dlarit Horn a Erisi Dlarit byli oba dva piloti v eskadře. Zatímco byli v průběhu výcviku a prvních misí, první romantické náznaky z Erisiny strany začali po bitvě o Vladet, kdy mu řekla, že se cítí zavázána mu za záchranu svého života. Corran jí odvětil, že to, co cítila, byly pouze doznívající emoce z bitvy a jako příklad dal svou dřívější touhu k Ielle Wessiri. Přestože ho fyzicky přitahovala, neměl ani pomyšlení na vztah s ní. Po bitvě o Borleias ho poměrně přímo pozvala, aby se s ní vyspal, ale on odmítl, i když se považoval za blázna, když tak učinil. Během mise na Coruscant byli Corran a Erisi přiděleni k sobě do dvojice. Jejich krycí totožnosti, které jim měli pomoct dostat na Coruscant, měly představovat kuatskou ženu a jejího telbuna, sexuálního partnera, kteří přijeli na Coruscant za zábavou. Mezi nimi nedošlo k žádnému doslovnému splnění totožnosti, ačkoli Erisi se ho několikrát pokusila svést. Corran jí však nepodlehl, protože se bál, že by to nějak ohrozilo jejich misi, a navíc byl zmatený svými city k Mirax Terrik. Uvědomil si, že i kdyby chtěl, nemohl by mít s Erisi dobrý vztah, protože ona byla zvyklá na luxus a bohatství, na který by si Corran nikdy nezvykl. Corran se nakonec rozhodl pokračovat ve svém vztahu z Mirax a po zjištění, že Erisi je zrádce Nové republiky, byly zbytky jakékoli náklonnosti k ní ztraceny. V Bactové válce se ocitli na opačných stranách a Corran ji pak v bitvě u Thyferry zabil. Mirax Terrik thumb|150px|Corran a Mirax Horn se poprvé setkal s Mirax Terrik, když její loď převážela jeho poškozený X-wing na základnu na Telesea. Původně spolu nevycházeli zrovna dobře, protože navzájem obviňovali své otce z různých činů; Hal Horn se celý život pokoušel chytit Boostera Terrika a poté ho poslal na několik let do dolů na Kesselu. Nicméně Wedge Antilles rychle zasáhl a řekl jim, že ani jeden z nich není jejich otec. Když Corranovi hrozil válečný soud a - na Wedgovu radu - zůstával ve své kajutě, Mirax mu donesla krabici s corellianskými věcmi. Když si rozdělili ryshcate a whisky a mluvili spolu, Corran si uvědomil, že byl moc rád v její společnosti. V noci před druhou bitvou o Borleias nabídl Ooryl svou palandu Mirax, která jeho nabídku přijala, protože předpokládala, že Corran bude spát s Erisi. Když se Horn vrátil do pokoje, vypadalo to, že se Mirax ulevilo. Už tehdy se mezi nimi začal vyvíjet hlubší vztah. Corran s Mirax trávil hodně času a byl rád, že má někoho s kým si může popovídat. Považoval ji za skvělou přítelkyni, ale ukázalo se, že k ní chová větší náklonnost, než je obvyklé. Těsně předtím, než byl vyslán na Coruscantu ji chtěl pozvat na oběd, ale byl povolán do kanceláře komandérem Antillesem. Znovu se setkali na Coruscantu těsně před shozením planetárních a Corran ji pozval na rande. Mirax souhlasila, ale Horn byl při misi údajně zabit a Terrik se z toho psychicky zhroutila. Když se po Hornově útěku z Lusankyi, jejich vztah rychle zvážněl. Téměř okamžitě spolu začali žít ve společné domácnosti. I když její otec Booster neshledával Corrana jako vhodného partnera pro svou dceru, ale ani to ho neodradilo, aby pokračoval ve svém vztahu s Mirax. Před bitvou u Thyffery se ji rozhodl požádat o ruku a měl obrovskou radost, když jeho žádost prijala. Byli tajně oddáni Wedgem Antillesem na Lusankyi a poté měli oficiální obřad na Coruscantu. On a Mirax měli první dítě, syna o dva roky později a pojmenovali ho Valin po Hornově otci. Za další tři roky se jim narodila dcera Jysella. Corranova láska k Mirax zůstala stejně silná po celou dobu jejich manželství, přestože je jejich kariéry nutily trávit hodně času od sebe. Později ho dokonce i Booster přijal jako součást své rodiny. Za scénou Obrázky: ZDE Postava Corrana Horna byla vytvořena M. A. Stackpolem jako jedna z hlavních protagonistů v sérii X-wing, ačkoli Horn se vlastně poprvé objevil v povídce Ztracená šance, kterou také napsal Stackpole. Horn se objevil v každém Stackpoleově románu. Horn se také objevil v každém románu Aarona Allstona, spolutvůrce série X-wing, s výjimkou X-wing: Stíhači z Adumaru, v němž byl pouze zmíněn, vystupoval však jako méně důležitá postava. V románu Já, Jedi se Corran stal první a jedinou postavou, která vypráví děj celé knihy v první osobě. V knize X-wing eskadra Rogue: Rodinná pouta je Horn popsán s černými vlasy a modrýma očima, což je v rozporu s jeho obvyklými hnědými vlasy a zelenýma očima. Horn má i svoji figurku, kde je v balíčku spolu s Hvízdalem. Je znázorněn ve standartní oranžové kombinéze, kterou nosí členové eskadry Rogue, ačkoli Corran měl vždy kombinézu zelenou, jenž si nechal od doby, kdy sloužil u CorSecu. Balíček také obsahuje světelný meč s modrou čepelí, která však neodpovídá barvě Corranovi standartní čepeli, která je stříbrná. Výskyt Kategorie:Corelliánci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Členové Nového řádu Jedi Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Členové eskadry Slunečních dvojčat Kategorie:Antillesovi Rogueové Kategorie:Členové CorSecu Kategorie:Členové koalice Jedi Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky